consequences of change
by deerskins
Summary: Life is short. Life is even shorter when you are but days away from fading away from reality.


The cool evening air felt wonderful as it blew through Nia's pastel curls. Rather, she remembers it being a pleasant feeling. The sense of touch, of feeling, was something of the past. If she could describe any feeling at all, though, it would be dull. Everything felt terribly dull to the touch.

So much about Nia changed after the once dormant Anti-Spiral genes activated and changed her very biological make up. It wasn't until she had arrived back home to earth that she came to the horrifying realization that she could never be human again. There was no need for sleeping, eating, or any other necessary human activity.

To make matters worse, her entire body was failing. With every passing day pieces of her body flickered on and off more often. It was taking every ounce of willpower in her petite frame to not fade away from existence. Now it was her turn to remain strong for the one that she loved.

Nia wrapped her arms around herself and let out an exasperated sigh. Her hair framed her faces as she hung her head downwards. Just because she could no longer experience physical pain didn't mean she couldn't feel it emotionally.

She heard the distinct sound of footsteps crunching asphalt. Even as it grew louder Nia continued to let her head hang in a melancholy manner.

"Hey, flower."

A smile creeped up on the young woman's face. Only one person would ever call her such a silly yet endearing name.

Nia raised her head to see Simon standing in front of her with the dorkiest grin on his face. The man may have grown considerably since the two of them met as children but he was still as boyish as ever. Not even his recent, and even jarring, maturation could hide how much of a boy the twenty-one year old man still was.

"Well met, Simon," Nia laughed as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Shouldn't you be at the capitol building right now?"

With a quiet hum, Simon sat himself beside Nia on the edge of the water fountain where she had been sitting. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as he focused on a bed of daisies that was planted nearby.

"I wanted to be with you instead," he said in almost a whisper as he turned his head to look Nia in the eyes.

"Won't Rossiu get mad at you?" the woman replied with a tilt of her head. The two of them knew how Rossiu, their close friend and the Supreme Commander in Chief, got on Simon's case if he so much as wandered off to go to the bathroom.

Simon shook his head and reached out to put her head in his hands. It frustrated Nia that she could not feel his calloused hands against her skin like she used to. Even still, she put a hand up to grab one of his but could not bring herself to look into his gaze. Nia had a good idea of what the man's response would be and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to be reminded of the inevitable.

"Simon, please let's—"

"We don't have much time left, Nia."

There it was.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I let this happen to you," he muttered before putting his arms around Nia to give her a tight, shaky hug.

A few silent moments passed before Nia took a deep breath. She doesn't even need to breathe anymore yet it was an instinctive reaction that accompanied her new source of frustration. It caused Simon to pull away and furrow his brows at her in confusion. Nia loved the man to death, she really did, but she knew better than anyone else how easy it was for him to get caught up in blaming himself.

"Don't make me punch you, Simon. You better, ah, what was it?" she questioned as she put a finger to her lips. "Ah! Grind those teeth!"

It took a moment for Simon to register what Nia had meant. He shook his head in humorous disbelief.

"Grit those teeth," he corrected her.

"Yes, let me see you grit those teeth!"

Shaking a fist, Nia's expression was a mix between a frown and a pout. Simon found it to be absolutely adorable. Deciding to play along, the corner of his mouth lifted up to curl into a sort of smirk. He chuckled and crossed his bare, toned arms in a cocky manner.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Nia punched the man's arm playfully and he just stuck his tongue out at her. Laughing, she reached up to ruffle his dark blue hair before she planted a kiss on Simon's forehead. His face was red. Blushing was a habit that the man never once outgrew.

With a sigh, Nia set her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She nudged he head to get comfortable. All her worries faded away as she listened to his beating heart. Simon began to open his mouth to speak but he soon decided against it. Instead he brushed his hand through the woman's hair. If only they could stay like this forever.

"I really missed you a lot," Nia whispered. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Let's head towards tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Simon/Nia makes me want to go gut myself and cry into my intestines profusely.


End file.
